


Stars 今夜星光燦爛

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>曾經，他視生命中的一切為理所當然。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars 今夜星光燦爛

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/345384) by inell. 



> 授權：

　　曾經，他視生命中的一切為理所當然。黃昏過後，星星總是滿佈天空；夏季月份，空氣總是帶著新鮮綠草清香。盧修斯•馬爾福從不懂得欣賞日落之美，也不曾享受初雪籠罩鄉村之景。此等自然現象，不值得他關注重視。他心目中有太多遠比春雨紅葉重要的事物，即使當時他只是個孩子。

　　如今，他無比想念星辰與綠草、冰雪與落日。他不知道自己在這個黑暗荒涼的監獄待了多久。時間在踏入阿茲卡班那刻不復流逝。此處終年寒冷，沒有哪怕一絲溫暖夏日空氣或迷人秋日下午獨有的清新涼爽海風。他抵達以後生命中唯一的光亮，就是每次攝魂怪巡視時蠟燭散發的柔和光芒。

　　他想牠們都是挑晚上來臨，那時本已冷極的囚室甚至更冷了。牠們總會把大門打開一道細縫，好讓他看見模糊光亮、憶起往昔生命尚未灰暗蒙塵那段日子。然後牠們會歡聲尖叫奪去那些記憶，縱使牠們離開了，光亮再次消失，尖叫聲仍是在他腦海盤旋，久久不散。

　　他的囚室沒有窗。冰冷的石地板、角落殘舊的床褥、難以覆滿他高大身形的破爛毯子，以及無盡黑暗。他在這所監獄裡得到的僅此而已，但他拒絕因而崩潰。他眼看著貝拉特里克斯、萊斯特蘭奇，還有許多許多人被折磨得不似人形。他拒絕成為又一個受害者。既然天狼星•布萊克可以熬了十幾年神智依然相對清醒，盧修斯也可以保留他的智慧與機警，直至黑魔王厭倦了這種懲罰，放他出來。

　　在此之前，他蜷縮在角落裡，用毯子蓋住雙腳、手臂環抱自己來保暖。他感覺得到自己髖部瘦骨嶙峋，亦知道曾經堅挺的腹部已經變成肋骨底下的凹陷。他頭髮亂蓬蓬的，打著結，厚厚的骯髒的綹綹髮絲垂落一背，不復以往光鮮亮麗。左手用起來極其艱難，總是微微發抖，他也不記得自己有多久無法握起拳頭了。他的嘴唇乾裂磨破，舌頭很少有足夠水份保持雙唇濕潤。

　　盧修斯再也想不起妻子雙手撫摸過他身體時的溫暖、舌尖渴求已久的新鮮濕潤的味道。即使失去一切也要記住納西莎和德拉科，也要保留對家人的淺淺印象不是什麼易事，然而他拒絕遺忘。沒了家人，他就真的除了黑暗，一無所有了。

　　是過了幾個星期？幾個月？一整年？彷彿永無止境。每晚，攝魂怪都來到他的囚室。牠們尚未抵達，他就聽見長袍拖地的聲音，牠們衣料刮擦石地板，愈走愈近。牠們利用光明逗弄他，給他一絲希望，讓他覺得終會獲釋或者儲夠力氣逃跑。隨後牠們肆意索取，直至他被榨乾榨盡，幾乎動彈不能。

　　攝魂怪來訪過後，身體總是戰慄不止，他會躺回床褥上，努力憶起天上星辰。只要苦思苦想良久，他幾乎就能看見漆黑的天花板閃耀星光。監獄渾濁的空氣不再散發死者與污垢的惡臭，而是帶著春天新鮮青草圍繞莊園的淡淡清香。他就能聽見兒子的笑聲。他就能看見他的妻子，粗糙的嘴唇幾乎感受到她的吻。

　　曾經，他視生命中的一切為理所當然。攝魂怪夜夜降臨，苛索無度。牠們完事離開，就由得他在冷冰冰的石地板上痛苦顫抖，僅僅蓋著一條包裹不下他瘦弱身體的毯子。但牠們無法毀掉他。盧修斯•馬爾福永不倒下。畢竟，他還記得天上星光璀璨。


End file.
